


Fade

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Sam/Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sam looked and now he can't stop thinking about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

It's not that Sam means to think about his brother having sex. It's not that he even _wants_ to, he just can't stop himself. It wasn't like he'd been purposefully spying on them back at Bobby's. Honestly, it wasn't. Well, not _entirely_. Hell, he hadn't even known they were outside at first, not until he'd heard the soft moan coming from behind a pile of junkers. And he knows he shouldn't have looked. Knows that, once he'd realised it was Dean he'd heard, he should have walked back into the house, picked up the book he'd been reading and never thought about it again. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help it because if it was Dean out there, then Castiel was with him.

So he'd looked. Breath held and eyes wide and hoping like hell that Dean didn't see him, he'd looked. Which means he knows the image that keeps running through his mind is his own fault. Knows the image of Castiel on his knees in front of Dean, and Dean with his head tilted back, eyes closed and cock sliding in and out of Castiel's mouth, hard and slick, is his own fault. Knows the replay of Dean's fingers running through Cas's hair as he subtly guides the angel, words like _yes_ and _god_ and _Cas--_ slipping from Dean's lips, is his own fault.

Thing is, Sam knows that if he could only get it out of his mind, he'll be fine. If he could only stop thinking about it. But he _can't._

He sees Castiel, standing too close to Dean in Bobby's kitchen, and he wants to ask them if they realise how obvious they are, if they realise they're shouting out to the world with every touch that lingers just too long. But mainly, he wants to ask Dean if Cas's mouth is as soft as it looks.

Bobby thinks they're good for each other. He's already commented to Sam that maybe Dean'll stop diving into situations head first, now that he's got Castiel's calming influence. If he's being honest, Sam just thinks it'll make Dean worse, make him more willing to jump in without thinking. Especially if Castiel is going to be there to pull him out. And he's trying not to think about the other comment Bobby made. Trying not to think about the _An' maybe Dean'll pull the stick outta the angel's ass--_ Because thinking about Castiel's ass leads Sam right back to square one: with an image of Cas on his knees running through Sam's head and his cock hard as rock.

And maybe he should feel guilty, as he closes his eyes and wraps his fingers around his dick, skin sliding over skin, as he imagines Castiel's legs around his waist; imagines the angel under him, hard and hot and wanting. Even if Sam knows it's never going to happen, even if he knows that Castiel is never going to look at anyone else so long as Dean is next to him.

After all, Dean's the reason Cas went into Hell, the reason he turned his back on Heaven. Dean's the first one Castiel looks to when the bodies are around them and the smoke has cleared, and the last one he takes his eyes off when he has to leave them. Castiel is Dean's, in every way that matters. Sam knows that, he _does_. It still doesn't stop him from wanting it, though.


End file.
